


Dont mess with ghosts and cute boys

by lilarose300



Series: Jeremy and the ghosts of the mell house [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying?, First time doing this, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attack, Supernatural - Freeform, hunted house, just a bit, mention of murder, posting on archive I mean, there is a bit of boyf riends, yea I think its bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilarose300/pseuds/lilarose300
Summary: It is said that there is a house on Rosemary street with a horrifing story. Adults tell this story to children so they dont dare playing outside at night in the streets of this town. There is also a rumor saying that this peculiar house is hunted. Nobody tried to buy this old two stories house in a long time. Not since the horrible story.Jeremy already regrets coming here with his friends.





	Dont mess with ghosts and cute boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm so happy you decided to read my work. This fanfic is actually an entry on the amino movie challenge. I got supernatural. I hope you will enjoy this! I'll try to update it to tell you if I've won or not. Have a great day and a great time reading everyone!

It was a late night of October, most of the leaves were on the ground and the wind was slightly blowing them. It was no time for kids to fool around in the streets, especially on the Rosemary street.

Jeremy already regrets coming here with his friends.

Well, he didn't really know if they really were his friends. Sam, Cole, Dimitri and himself live on the same street and their parents visit each other frequently, so they kinda have to become friends. It worked well for the three others, a little less for Jeremy. He was a reserved teen while the rest of the gang were outgoing and reckless. It worked better when they were little kids, playing in the dirt and kicking a ball into a car didn't seemed that dangerous for a child's brain, but the more they grew, the more the activities were risky. And now at 16, the little games weren't funny anymore. Well, for Jeremy at least. He became the coward of the group and is always the one that gets fun of for it ("Hey Jerry! I'm sure you're not game of breaking this car's window with this bat.""No, thank you Cole...""That's what I thought frightened cat! Sammy, you go.").

But now it was completely ridiculous.

It was almost 11h30 when they were in front of a rather old looking house. It doesn't seem like it has been occupied in years. The white color of the house was crumbling and turning slightly yellow. The stairs that lead to the house didn't seemed solid. The windows seemed so old that they couldn't even see inside.

They stayed silent for a moment before Dimitri raised his voice.

"And what are we doing here again Cole?"

"We're going to get inside of this house and have a bit of fun."

"What is so special about this house anyway? Except the fact that it's old? It doesn't seem like there is anything of value in it." says Sam.

"Come on guys, you don't know this house? It's the Mell house!"

"Wait, the hunted one? The one where 6 kids died?"

" 7, Dimitri, 7 teenagers died here." Says Jeremy.

"At least you're here, Jermy. Tell those two dumbass about the house, brainiac."

You didn't needed to be a genius to know that story. Everyone heard about it in New Jersey. It was a story that was told to children so they don't play outside at night. Jeremy never heard about it from his parents, but he had a homework related to hunted places in the USA and he decided to choose this story.

"There is a horrible story about this house. It was back in the mid 80s. It says that a teen named Brooke dissapeared after going out at night, alone. For at least three weeks, 6 other teens around the age of 15 to 17 dissapeared at night around Rosemary street. It was only after those three weeks that the police discovered where they dissapeared.

A week after the first disappearance, miss Mell and her son started to smell something weird from the basement. The husband dissmissed it and said he was working on something in there. He was the only person to have the key to the basement that could only be open from the outside. The rest of the family just decided to stop paying attention to the smell after a while. Two days after her own son dissapeared, miss Mell smelled the weird smell stronger than ever before. By luck, the basement was unlocked. She decided to investigate it. She found the worst sight of her life. In the basement, 7 teens were found dead, and one of them were her son. After investigation of the police, the husband was found guilty of their murder. He even told them he was the one doing it.

Nobody knows why he did it. We only know that the husband got sent to jail and the wife moved away. No one decided to buy the house after that since they've said that the house was hunted by the ghosts of all the murdered kids. If you try to disturb them, they will try to take you to the basement and leave you there to rot."

"Wow, that's fucked up." Says Sam

"Yea, that's what is cool about it. Let's go guys."

"I dont know Cole. It doesn't seem really sanitary." said Jeremy

"Dont be scared, Heere, it's gonna be cool. Plus, ghosts doesn't exist, so there is nothing to be scared of."

And with that, the three courageous boys went inside, followed by Jeremy a couple of feet behind. The smell of dust were everywhere when they entered the house. Old furnitures were still standing where they seemed to have been left years ago. The boys walked around and checked several rooms one by one. Jeremy and Dimitri were in the bathroom upstairs when a curious Dimitri said.

"Hey Jeremy? How did you know what the ghosts do if you mess with them?"

"I've looked at interviews of people who went in this house. In each one where they tried to insult the ghosts or when they broke things in the house on purpose, they said that some objects started moving on their own, angry sounds of footsteps were heard and two or three said that they felt invisible hands on them that dragged them to the basement. I think they thought they were gonna get locked in the basement for those reasons."

"Oh.... And what happen if you don't disturb them?"

"Nothing I guess? However, someone said that they didn't disturbed them but he still seen some sort of very pale teens walking around the house and looking at him from time to time. He even said that he had a conversation with one of them and that he could touch them. Thought, I doubt that it's what really happen."

The duo stayed silent while they continue to look around when the voice of Sam were heard from downstairs.

"Hey guys! Look what I've found!"

The gang join Sam in the kitchen to see what he had found. It was a normal door with a key still in the lock. It didn't seemed like the key have been removed in years. A faint smell of rotten came from it.

"Is it the basement Jerry?" Said Cole.

"I think so, this seem correct from the information that I've got."

"Wow, the room were kids were murdered, said Sam, how long was it left like this?"

"At least 30 years I guess."

Silence was back again for a little while before Cole said something.

"So, who is going first?"

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going in this shit." said Dimitri.

"I'm sure the bodies are still down there." said Sam

Jeremy stayed silent.

"Fine! I'm going in."

And with that said, Cole closed the door behind him and completly dissapeared in the basement.

It has now been minutes since Cole entered the basement.

The trio who was still in the kitchen tried to pass time by searching around the kitchen or talking about everything and nothing.

"Why does he take his sweet time? I want to explore more!" said Sam

"I dont know, but it doesn't seem so good." Said Dimitri said.

Jeremy was about to reply when a scream came from the bottom of the basement. It was obviously Cole's voice. The fear raised in the group. Slowly, they walked to the closed door. They stopped when they heard a noise.

tump tump

The trio looked at each other before looking back at the door.

tump tump

The sound got louder, loud enough for the trio to hear. It was like someone or something was climbing the stairs, slowly at first but getting faster every seconds.

tump tump

tump tump tuMP TUMP TUMPTUMPTUMPTUMP

The door opens in a loud slam as a scream could be heard.

The three teen screamed like they were going to die.

It was only after they heard a laugh that they saw Cole, bended in half and laughing so hard that it seemed to hurt.

"You got scared, you got all scared! You should have seen you faces!"

The trio stayed silent before Sam started to laugh loudly, followed by a little fake laugh from Dimitri.

Jeremy was not amused by this.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What? It was just a joke."

"A joke? We thought that you died."

"Come on, it was funny! Right guys?"

The two other boys nodded in agreement.

" They were as scared as me, Cole."

"Relax Jer, nobody is gonna die tonight." he said irritated

Jeremy was still pretty pissed at him for giving him the scare of his life.

"So, did you found bodies downstairs?" said Sam

"Nope, but I found this."

Cole showed to his gang the prize he took from the basement. It looked like an old remote from some sort of console.

"Is that a NES remote?" ask Jeremy.

"I dont have a clue, nerd."

"You should maybe put that where you've found it?"

"Why? Are you scared that the ghosts are gonna get angry?" Cole said, mocking.

"No it- it's not that it's just-"

"Well, check this out."

Cole lifted his arm with the remote in front of him before dropping the remote. He waited for a couple of second before slaming his foot on the remote. A loud snap was heard, and when he lift his foot again, Jeremy could see the remote, broken in half. Panic starts to raise inside of Jeremy.

"What have you done?!"

"It's just an old remote. You can buy hundred of those online."

"This is exactly what you should not do in this house! Has nobody listened to me outside the house?!"

"No, because you are a little baby who is scared of everything!"

"Yea, a little baby!" added Sam.

"We're going to be in trouble. We should get out of here."

Jeremy started to turn around to walk outside the kitchen, but a hand stopped him.

"No." said Cole.

"W-What do you mean 'no'?"

"You've started to annoy me, Jeremy. Every time we go out, you always find a way to ruin our fun. I think it's time for you to learn how to be a man and stop being a baby."

Cole tugged on Jeremy's arm to pull him forward, toward the open door of the basement.

"Cole, Cole stop it! I'm sorry, ok!? I'll do your homeworks for a week if you want but please dont do this!"

"That is not enough to make you understand to stop being a coward. Sam, come help me. Dimi, hold the door for us."

Now with Sam to help him, Cole was easily pulling Jeremy toward the door. Jeremy struggled to get out of the grip of the two teens who were stronger than him. He screamed and begged them to stop. It was too late. He was on the other side of the door in seconds. He was met at the end by the floor of the basement after Cole pushed him down the stairs.

Everything hurts. His head, his back, his arms, his legs. Everything. There was also that smell that was attacking his nose. It smelled like copper and something rotten. Rotten flesh. He looked around the room while there were still light. The room was almost empty. Only a table and some cabinet were still there. There were no corpse around, but that smell could make you think otherwise.

"Come on, Dimitri! Close the door!"

Jeremy wipped his head around, forgetting the pain. At the top of the stairs stands Dimitri.

"Please... help me." Was all Jeremy could whisper.

The other boy looked down at his feet before looking back at Jeremy. He gave him a face with the eyes of someone saying 'I'm sorry' before he close the door.

Jeremy was now in the middle of darkness. His breathing began to be shorter and his eyes widen in the obscurity. He painfully crawled to the stairs. He could hear voices behind the door as he got up on his feet and he starts climbing the stairs. It was only half way in the stairs that he heard the door lock clicking. He started to feel his face getting wet as he run the rest of the stairs. He tried to open the door, but it didn't budged. He banged several times on the door, feeling a panic attack raising in his chest.

"Guys! P-Please! I-I dont want to be here!! Please! I'm sorry!"

"What is it, Jer? Are you going to cry?"

Jeremy heard Cole's laugh followed by Sam's. Dimitri was silent.

"You're going to stay here until you learn, and it doesn't seem to be anytime soon with those sobbing of yours."

He knows he was sobbing, they were clearly ringing in his head with the echo of the basement. An other thing he had clearly heard is the key getting removed from the lock and thrown to the other side of the room. There was now clearly no way to get out. No windows and no door unlocked for him to use.

"Come on guys, let's have real fun."

And with that, the three teens walked away from the kitchen.

It's seem like he had knocked on the door for ages as he was drowning in his tears. He could hear his cries. he could hear his 'friends' laughing. He could hear things getting smashed to the ground or punched by them. Everything felt so hopeless for him. At this pace, they are going to forget about him. They will leave him here to die and only weeks later will the police discover him in there. Or maybe he will never get discovered at all. Maybe he will stay trapped here forever. Never seeing the light of the sun again. He slids slowly to his knees to finally sit on the first stair next to the door.

The basement seemed darker now. The smell was stronger. The heat was too. Everything was so hot.

And then, everything got cold.

It was even freezing.

Jeremy was shaking. Not like he wasn't already.

He didn't hear anything. He couldn't hear himself or the others anymore.

He knew he was still sobbing loudly, he just didn't hear anything.

Suddently, the basement wasn't as dark as before. He could see a light at the bottom of the stairs.

Something... no... SOMEONE was there.

The person was the source of light in the room. It was an other boy. He was maybe the same age as Jeremy. Even with the pale light coming out of his skin, the boy in front of him seemed to be tan. His really pale brown eyes were staring back at his own blue ones. His brown hair were messy and his red hoodie looked old. However, his black glasses gave him a charming look.

Jeremy was frozen in place. He knew what was in front of him, but he couldn't find the energy to scream. To ask for help. Either that, or he totally lost it for staying too long in this place.

The figure made a sign to follow him as he started to walk to the center of the room.

Jeremy didn't wanted to move. A part of him told him that it wasn't real, that he shouldn't go deeper in the abyss...

But an other part of him was curious. A part of him wanted to believe what was in front of him.

He slowly climbs down the stairs.

He walks toward the boy when he was at the bottom.

He stops only at maybe three feet from the light.

The light decided it wasn't enough as he walks to Jeremy.

He stopped only at inches from the other.

He slowly but firmly holds the other's hands.

Jeremy did nothing to stop him.

And it was only then that he heard a sound after what felt like an eternity.

"It's ok."

His voice was soft, warm, reassuring. His hands was also surprisingly warm for this entity.

The right hand of the mysterious boy let go of one of Jeremy's hand. He used that hand to wipe away his new tears as he smiled at him.

And then, the smaller boy was hugging him. Damn, why was he so warm. He slowly started to hear again. His sobbing was still there, but the voices of the three other teens were still muffled.

"You're safe. They won't hurt you here."

It was only then that he hugged back. Why was he doing that again? He was not the kind of people of believing in that kind of things, but he guess that he is also the kind of person to completly believe in it 5 secondes after seeing a ghost.

It was also then that he heard a scream upstairs.

His body jolted in the arms of the other, but the ghost only held him thighter.

"Don't worry. My friends are just going to give them a good scare for making a cute guy cry."

He blushed and he knew that he definitely stopped crying after what he said.

The screams could still be heard along with objects being moved and sound of multiple footsteps.

And after a minute and a half, the front door opened and closed.

Jeremy was now freed from the hug of the other, but he was still held by his arms.

"I'm Micheal, Micheal Mell. What's your name?"

He holds up the desire to ask about the name but replied something else.

"J-Jeremy."

"That's a nice name.... I think they are done upstairs. Come on, let's get you out of this nightmare."

The boy by the name of Micheal lead him by the hand to the stairs and climbed it with him. They stopped at the top and in front of the locked door. Whitout hesitation, Micheal passed an arm throught the door. Jeremy was faster to held him back before he got all the way throught.

"U-um, It's just t-that I'm not dead. I can't go throught walls."

"I know silly, I was just going to put the key back to unlock the door."

O-Oh, r-right. S-Sorry."

Jeremy stands there awkwardly on his feet, looking at Micheal in embarrassement, waiting for him to dissapear behind the door.

"...You know what, fuck it."

Micheal pulled back his body in the basement and stands by Jeremy's side, still holding hands to give Jeremy confort (Imagine whatever you want, but it's really just to confort Jeremy).

"Hey! Can someone grab the key and unlock the door for us? I dont want to leave Jeremy alone."

" I'll do it!"

This voice was different from Micheal's one. It was louder but also cooler (Why the fuck did i wrote that?).

The lock made a click and soon after the door opens.

An other ghost was standing in front of them. This guy was taller than both of him and Micheal. He was pretty muscular with short hair and really pale blue eyes. He must have been a joke before. He also seemed to be a senior.

"Hey bro, nice meeting ya. The name's Jake. You're Jeremy, right?"

Jeremy nodded quickly at Jake.

"Hey jake? Do you think we can move this to the living room? I think Jere could use a chair."

"But there is already chairs here, Micheal."

"You know what I mean."

"Alright!"

Jeremy was still a bit under the shock of what happen before, so he was easily led to the living room.

When he got there, some thing were different from when he got here the first time.

Some furnitures got moved from their spot, a couple of shards of glass where on the ground and there were maybe all the ghost in there. There was 4 girls and one other boy around his age. If count Micheal and Jake with them, it gives him 7. 7 ghosts.

He wasn't listening what they were saying at first. He did when he heard the other boy in the room saying this.

"So, what do we do with him?"

"Ha um what?"

"We are going to put him on the couch and talk, Richard."

"One, dont call me that. Two, he was with them before."

"Yea, he was before getting locked to the basement by those same assholes."

Everyone in the room shivers at the word of the room, even Jeremy himself. Micheal tugged on Jeremy's hand and took him to the couch. He softly pushed the human into a sitting position on the sofa, but he didn't took place beside him. Micheal let go of Jeremy's hand and it was suddenly cold again.

"So Jeremy, I'm going to present you to everyone."

Micheal points toward his friends as he says their name.

"This is Rich. That is Brooke. Over there, there is Jenna. We have Christine here. This is Chloe. And you already know Jake."

Jeremy waved shyly at all the teens in front of him. Some waved back. Rich and Chloe, however, didn't moved at all.

"If you have any question, you can ask us. We will be happy to give you an answer."

What Micheal said just took out Jeremy out of his trance. He lifts his head toward him. He is giving a reassuring smile. That helped a little to calm down.

"So, um, you're dead?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Come on, Rich. Jeremy is still in state of shock." Said Brooke

"Yes, we are as dead as it can be" said Jenna

"Oh o-ok"

"Hey, I have an idea."

Everyone turned to Jake this time.

"We could play some sort of game. Each time Jeremy asks us a question, we ask him one and he have to answer us."

"That's... not a bad idea." said Rich

"So that mean we got to ask him a question now?" wondered Christine.

"Exactly!"

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Chloe finally speaks.

"Well, I have one for Jerry. What year is it? Because obviously none of us thought of counting the days that passed."

"Wait, um, didn't at least someone alive tried to talk to y-you guys?"

"Yea, but they were more the person who asked the questions. He never let us ask what year it was at that time." said Rich

"Oh ok. Well, right now we are October 15, 2018."

"What?!"

The ghosts looked at him surprised.

"We died for this long?!" asked Micheal

"Y-Yea, at least 35 years."

"Wow I thought it was more like 5 or 6 years."

"Yea, sorry"

The teens in front of Jeremy seemed to deeply think, maybe wondering what happen to their family.

"O-ok, so it's my turn asking something. Um, Micheal?"

"hm?"

"Your last name is Mell, right?"

"Uh, yea?"

"So you lived here? Before... you know."

"Uh yea, I lived here before I died."

"And we can't go anywhere."

"We know that Jenna."

"Yea, but he doesn't."

Jeremy nodded, accepting the answer.

"I, um, I'm sorry."

Micheal looked at him, concerned.

"Why are you sorry for?"

"Well, for what your dad did. A-and what he did to all of you guys. That sucks."

"It's ok, It was a long time ago." said Brooke

"35 years is indeed a long time." side Chloe

"Hey, I have a question." said Jake

"Um, y-yea?"

"How is the war right now?"

"Uh what?"

"Yea, I'm actually curious to know what happened after we died." said Jenna

"W-Wait, which war are you talking about?"

"Well, you know, the U.S.S.R and all?"

Jeremy internally slapped himself. Of course they would asked about something like that.

"Oh ok, Sorry if I'm a little slow. I forgot that you couldn't know about something that ended four years after your death."

"Wait, it ended?"

"Yes?"

"So who won?" asked Rich, now intrigued

"Us."

"Ha! I knew it!"

Jeremy laughed when he saw the relived and happy faces of all those people.

"I can tell you that you missed a lot of things."

"Yea, kind of figured that, tall ass."

"Ok, um, Where were you when me and the others were there?"

"In the attic!" said Christine

"We usually stay there when alive people come here and we stay there until they go away." said Brooke

"Or if someone breaks thing in my house."

"Then we scare the hell out of them!" said Rich

"It actually the first time that someone got locked in the basement on purpose like that." said Christine

Jeremy looked down at his feet, remembering the event.

"I'm sorry that your friends are assholes, Jeremy." said Micheal

"It's ok, they have always been like this. I should have known they would do something like that some day."

"But it's still not ok, Jer. They should never have done that to you."

He just shrugs as a reply. Even if Micheal was right, he couldn't help but think he could have prevent it. Cole was the boss of the group and he can easily use his power at his will. He also knew that Sam would do anything that Cole said. What he was surprised was Dimitri's reaction. He thought that he would at least try to defend him back there. He always got along better with him than with anyone else. But maybe he could understand. Maybe he didn't wanted to end up rejected by the group if he did something. Jeremy could forgive that, he would do the same thing if he was in his situation.

"Urg, there is something I'm dying to know, but it's not like Jerry could answer."

Jeremy lifts back his head and stared at Chloe.

"He said that it's been 35 years since we died. That means that everyone that we knew before had grown up."

"Yea. I've thought of what had happen to my family, how my grandparents are certainly dead by now." said Jenna

"Yea, not only them, but our classmates too." replied Rich

"Maybe I didn't had any friends back then, but it is intriguing." said Micheal

"Oh man, I'm already imagining Dustin Kropp in his early forties, with a couple of kids and actually doing something of his life." replied Jake

"I miss the people from the theater club I was in. They are certainly in the same situation. Markus, Roman, Lilia, Samuel-" said Christine before Rich interrupts her.

"Oh my, I almost forgot about Samuel! Man, I used to tease him sometimes."

"By teasing he means bullying"

"Shut up Chloe! Anyway, that was before I died. I'm a new man now!"

"Yea sure."

Rich decide to ignore that last comment.

"Anyway, that was a long time ago. I don't even think I remember his last name. What was it?"

"Um, I think It was Here, no, Heere, with three 'e'." Said Christine

"Oh yea! Now I remember!"

Jeremy has been completly frozen at the mention of that name. Samuel Heere, He knew who that was. He wouldn't be surprise if he went to his high school when he was younger, but he would have never guessed he knew Micheal and the others.

"Jeremy? Are you ok?"

Micheal pulled Jeremy away from his thoughts.

"I know that name."

"Wait, really?" said Rich

"Yea, that's my last name."

"...What."

Everyone was confused by that confession.

"My full name is Jeremy Heere, and my dad's name IS Samuel Heere."

These words definitely brings a stronger reaction.

"No way!" said Jake

" Yea, I was as surprised as you when I heard Christine say my last name."

"Oh my god! Samuel was a great friend of mine in theater club! Could you imagine that if I didn't died, I could have been there at your baby shower!" said Christine

"That's a bit disturbing, but yea I guess that could have happen." he replied

The group and Jeremy exchanged questions for a good 15 minutes after that.

Jeremy looked down to his watch that he didn't took the care to check before.

12h45

"Shit!"

"What is it, tall ass?"

"It's almost 1h AM and I have school tomorrow. Wow I didn't even saw the time pass by."

"Well, I think it will be time to guide you to the door. We wouldn't want to be the reason you sleep in class, would we?" Micheal said

Jeremy saw a smile on Micheal's face, but he could see sadness and disapointment in his eyes. He didn't questionned it.

He was now at the door. Behind him were all of his newfound friends. He looked back at them before saying.

"Well, goodbye. I am really happy to have met you."

"Same goes for us." said Jake. Micheal nodded.

"Well, see you soon."

Before he could reach the handle, he heard Rich say something.

"Wait, 'see you soon'?"

"Yea."

"As in like 'see you soon' or in like 'I dont want to hurt your feelings but I won't come back'?"

"As in the first one? Why are you asking that?"

"Well usually, people just comes once here, even if they didn't tried to piss us off." said Chloe

"Even the guy who talked to us." said Jake

"Well, I'm not like that. I'll come back I assure you guys."

They looked at each other for a moment before looking back at him. Micheal was the one to take a step and stood just in front of Jeremy.

"It's ok, we will understand. You don't have to make a promise that you will break."

"But I'm telling you that I will come back, I promise!"

Micheal looks down, but quickly lifted his head back to Jeremy. He takes Jeremy's hands in his and god why are they so warm.

"Do you really promise? Do you promise that you will be back tomorrow?"

Jeremy stayed silent for a bit before speaking.

"I can't promise you guys that I will come back tomorrow. But I promise that I will come back as soon as I can, and I will come back again and again and even after that, until something physically prohibit me to do so."

Jeremy couldn't read clearly the expression of Micheal a when he said that. He just hope he believed him.

"Plus, it's been 35 years since you're stuck here and you missed so many things! I think you all need to catch up to time."

"....Alright, I believe you" Micheal finally said

"I believe you too!" said Jake

"You are better not shitting us right now." said Rich

"Yea, and if you do, we will find a way to hunt your house." said Chloe

"I want to know more about what Samuel became!" said Christine

"I want to know about the world too." side Brooke

"My job when I was alive was to know about everyone else's business, but now I want to know about the world's business." said Jenna

Jeremy smile and they do the same.

"Thank you guys, you are all the best friends that I could ever asked."

"Ha! We better be!" said Rich

Micheal reluctantly let go of Jeremy's hands.

"Be careful out there, alright?"

"Don't worry, Micheal. I'll try to not get myself killed."

Micheal snorted and Jeremy decided that it was one of his favorite sound.

Jeremy looked one last time at all his friends before exiting by the front door.

He slowly walks in the cold night of an October 16. He keep thinking back of what happen in this house. He thinks about talking to his dad about what Cole and his gang did. He also wanted to ask him about how he was like when he was Jeremy's age. He smiles at that thought as he kept walking toward his house.

On the Rosemary street, there is a house told to be hunted for at least 30 years. People tells to children to not go in there because it's one of the most dangrous and hunted place around New Jersey. Not for Jeremy. It was actually his favorite place in the world and the safest place he had ever known. Not because nobody comes in this house, but because his friends just happen to live here. If you get to see him near this house you can see him talking to himself just after he opens the front door, and if you listen closely, you can hear his and other kids laugher behind the door of this house.


End file.
